Sentinel Short Skits - Daily Life of the Characters in Project D
This Sentinel Short Skits is about the daily life of several characters in Project D as well as other unrelated characters. Characters * Amy Serizawa / Ultrawoman Six * Dave Knight / Ultraman Dent * Jugruss Jagura * Narrator (speaks in Bold) * Shou / Ultraman Victory * Tom Nash / Ultraman Nova * Ultraman Animus * Ultra Overlord Dave Knight / Ultraman Dent Dave Knight as usual, plays chess with Shou. Like every single match, Dave always wins. Dave: Congratulations Shou. You have lost to me for the 16th time today. You could have done better. Shou: I know, I know... How am I suppose to win against the chessmaster of this city? *shows a newspaper with the headline "Dave Knight: The Winner of City Chess Tournament 2018". Dave: *stands up before leaving* Easy. All skill, no luck. *Dave leaves the room* Amy Serizawa / Ultrawoman Six Amy Serizawa as usual, meets with Animus on a coffee shop. ' Animus: *sips his coffee* So, how's your job? You doing well there? Amy: I'm doing fine Animus. So, how's your job? Any new cases? Animus: I've finished a case yesterday. It wasn't too hard but it's certainly interesting. Do you that - Amy: *thinks to herself* ''Why do I have to meet with this guy every time I walk outside... Jugruss Jagura 'Jugruss walks around the street and walked inside a clothing shop (Apexz Predator). ' Cashier: Welcome to the store sir. May I help you with something? Jugruss: Yeah. I'm looking for a pair of Apexz boots. The classic ones. Cashier: Let me check the storage first. Please wait sir, I'll be back in a minute. *Jugruss then sees a picture of a familiar man. He remembers the day when the giant of light defeats the Demon King Beast of Light and when the man committed suicide* Cashier: Sir! Are these the boots you're looking for? *shows a pair of boots* Jugruss: Yes this one. How much is it? Cashier: I'll go find the price of these shoes. Please pay at the cash register in front. *Jugruss stares the picture in silence before returning it to the original position* Shou 'Shou is sleeping on his couch as usual. Suddenly, the alarm clock rings loudly. ' Shou: What the?! *falls from the couch before sitting on his couch again* It's time to watch! *Shou turns on the TV and sees the opening of "Fallout: The Official Anime Series".* Ultra Overlord '''Ultra Overlord is travelling through space as usual. He then lands on a desolate planet and his presence alone causes earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. Realizing that he landed on the wrong planet, Overlord left and can't decide to go left or right. He carries a map that says "Sedna, Sol System" with various different stars and planets marked on it. He is of course, lost... Ultraman Animus Animus is sleeping on a bench. Everytime he sleeps, he can't forget the day he got blinded... Ultraman Nova 'Nova remembers that very day. The day Foedus attacked Animus. ' Foedus: What do you mean that I'm a crayfish?! I don't look like them at all! Animus: Hey, look at your arms! It clearly looks like one! And look at your eyes! It's circular, just like them! ''Foedus: Why you! '' Flashes of light were then seen and after hearing Animus screaming, Nova wakes from his daydream, realizing that he's on the moon. Nova: Another one... *stands up* Moon Man: Another nightmare? You can't seem to move on from that. Nova: Yeah... I can't forget that. Moon Man: What does that astronaut says when he returned from the moon? Nova: "You develop an instant global consciousness, a people orientation, an intense dissatisfaction with the state of the world, and a compulsion to do something about it. From out there on the moon, international politics look so petty. You want to grab a politician by the scruff of the neck and drag him a quarter of a million miles out and say, ‘Look at that, you son of a b****'." Trivia * The picture of the man is Gai Kurenai's past photo. * Nova paraphrased a quote from NASA astronaut Edgar D. Mitchell when he was told to describe his experience of seeing the Earth from the moon. Category:Sentinel Short Skits Category:Project D Category:Sentinel 72